


Bad Romance

by MrsRamosillas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRamosillas/pseuds/MrsRamosillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festas, drogas, dinheiro e boates cheias de vadias pedindo por ele, pelo chefe. </p>
<p>James Rodríguez é o tipo de cara misterioso, que apenas com um olhar pode meter medo na pessoa mais durona do mundo, e por isso tem todas as garotas aos seus pés, implorando para que um dia tenham a sorte de deitar em sua cama e ter uma noite de prazer com ele, mesmo que depois ele te esqueça para sempre e te veja como você nunca existiu na vida dele. </p>
<p>- James? - Eu tentava acreditar depois de tudo o que ele me fez passar, todas as promessas que ele fez eu pode ter feito isso comigo. </p>
<p>"Você sabe que quero você <br/>E sabe que preciso de você <br/>Eu quero o seu mau, mau romance <br/>Eu quero o seu amor <br/>E eu quero a sua vingança <br/>Você e eu poderíamos escrever um mau romance <br/>(Oh-oh-oh-oh!) <br/>Eu quero o seu amor <br/>E eu quero a sua vingança <br/>Você e eu poderíamos escrever um mau romance"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, como vão? Minha primeira fanfic aqui no Archive, espero que gostem! xoxoxo

\- Vamos meninas! O chefe já vai chegar! – Rafaela nos dizia animada.

\- Ué Rafinha, o Cristiano já não veio ontem? – Júlia tirou uma com cara dela e eu comecei a rir.

\- Ele também vem hoje, mas não é ele.

\- Então quem é? – Perguntei desinteressada.

\- Ah Gabi! – Rafaela se jogou na cama do meu lado. – Como você não sabe do James?

\- James? Quem é James?

\- Você vai ver quem ele é. A Pati quer todas nós lá.

\- Ah tá. – Bufei e levantei.

\- Vai logo.

\- Ok Rafinha. – Dei uma risadinha e fui me trocar.

Coloquei aquela mesma roupa de sempre, um sutiã preto de renda e uma fina calcinha apenas coberta por renda, achei um vestido preto curto e o vesti, arrumei meus cabelos e passei o velho e bom batom vermelho.

\- Isso é Bullying. – Rafaela fez bico. – Você é mais linda que a gente. – Dei risada.

\- Está ficando doida filha?! Olha você aí, toda linda e maravilhosa. Você é a mulher oficial com selo CR7! O cara não te solta nunca. – Sorri e Rafaela ficou vermelha.

\- Meninas! – Patrícia entrou no quarto. – James já chegou na boate e quer ver as meninas para escolher uma para levar para a cama.

Assentimos e fomos, ficamos todas em fila o esperando, segundo ela, James era um cliente exigente e que pagava muito bem quando ficava satisfeito, então quem ficasse com ele teria que ser muito boa para ele ficar feliz.

\- Meninas, James está aí e quer ver vocês. – Júlia foi a primeira a abrir um sorriso enorme, eu estava com medo de ela assustá-lo e ele nunca mais voltar.

Patrícia abriu a porta e um homem alto, 1,80 mais ou menos, moreno, forte, de um terno de linhagem nobre, com um semblante frio e misterioso, seus olhos escondidos por um par de óculos escuros de uma marca cara, entrou na sala e se sentou.

\- Boa noite senhor Rodríguez. Seja bem-vindo. Essas são as nossas melhores meninas. Fique à vontade para escolher uma.

\- Certo, obrigado. – Ele se levantou e começou a nos olhar.

Tentei me manter calma, eu já fui muitas vezes para a cama com esses homens ricos, mas algo nele era diferente.

\- Nenhuma dessas aqui me agradaram. – Ele me olhou e eu fiquei um pouco nervosa. – Eu não percebi essa aqui. – James veio andando até mim e eu gelei.

James olhou meu corpo, tocou na minha pele, me causando leves arrepios e eu pude sentir seu maravilhoso e forte perfume masculino quando ele chegou perto de mim.

\- Meu nome é James, mas você pode me chamar de papai quando eu estiver te fodendo. – James sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido e meu corpo todo se arrepiou.

Mordi meu lábio em resposta e sorri de lado, sentir seu perfume estava me deixando louca por ele.

\- Quero essa. – James olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Faça bom proveito. Quarto 220. – Patrícia jogou uma chave para ele, o mesmo pegou e me encarou.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim senhor. – James saiu da sala e eu fui atrás.

\- Pega uma bebida para mim? – Ele quebrou aquele silêncio que estava entre nós.

\- Sim senhor. – Fui até o barzinho e pedi um copo de vodka enquanto James me esperava em um lugar mais reservado.

Passei por aquela boate cheia de pessoas bêbadas, dançando ou se pegando na pista e fui até o outro corredor, onde ele estava.

\- Aqui está. – Estendi o copo de Vodka para ele e ele o pegou, o entregando para Cristiano e me puxando para si.

\- Obrigado pela bebida Gabi. – Continuei olhando fixamente para James.

\- De nada..., mas o senhor não ia beber?

\- Não. Eu quero você. – Ele me beijou.

Aquele arrepio voltou a fluir pelo meu corpo, juntamente com aquelas estranhas sensações.

Entrelacei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, deixando aquele beijo mais quente e safado.

\- Onde é o quarto onde vamos ficar? – James sussurrou enquanto eu estava tentando recuperar o ar perdido.

\- É lá em cima senhor. – Respondi um pouco ofegante.

\- Vamos. – Ele me puxou pela mão e subimos para o andar de cima.

A boate estava muito movimentada, era um fim de semana cheio, praticamente todos os quartos estavam cheios para os clientes ricos e o andar de baixo estava com gente transando até na pista de dança ou se esfregando pelas paredes.

Percebi James andar inquieto pelo corredor, enquanto aqueles barulhos de gemidos vindo dos quartos estavam ficando mais altos.

Entramos no quarto 220 e James o trancou, tirando seu paletó e me olhando com desejo.

\- O que quer eu que faça? - Eu estava tão nervosa que eu parecia virgem.

\- Você gosta de ser comandada? - Aquele arrepio voltou ao meu corpo.

\- Eu adoro. Ainda mais por homens como você.

\- Homens como eu?

\- É, misteriosos, frios, gostosos e maravilhosos. - Ele sorriu.

\- Nunca fiquei com uma garota tão nova como você. Pode ser interessante. - James abriu meu vestido e eu o olhei. Seu olhar era tão intimidador. Que me desconcertou.

James sentiu meu cheiro e sorriu de lado, minha pele estava totalmente arrepiada e mesmo sem me tocar aquele homem estava me excitando.

Nos beijamos novamente e mesmo tropeçando por alguns móveis, chegamos a cama.

James me jogou na cama e eu respirei fundo, eu estava totalmente entregue a ele.

Abri com um pouco de pressa os botões de sua camisa social, a tirei por completo e a joguei por aí, tendo a visão de seu peitoral e seus músculos totalmente definidos.

Sua pele era alva e macia, seus músculos estavam rígidos e seu olhar estava me comendo.

Voltamos a nos beijar com vontade, seu beijo era viciante, seu gosto era doce e inebriante.

James soltou nossos lábios e desceu para o meu pescoço, seus beijos eram marcantes e arrepiantes, meus suspiros já estavam se transformando em gemidos baixos.

\- Estou te sentindo arrepiada, isso é muito bom.

\- Estou fazendo direitinho papai?

\- Está. - James arrancou o fecho do meu sutiã e o rasgou, levando minha pequena calcinha junto.

Seu olhar de desejo estava me deixando louca, eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

James apertou meus seios e eu arfei, ei estava tentando me manter calma, mas era impossível.

\- Papai por favor me fode, me faz gemer gostoso pra você, me preenche com o seu pau delicioso, goza gostoso em mim, bate com seu pau duro na minha cara, acaba comigo por favor. - Eu realmente já estava desesperada.

\- Calma, tudo ao seu tempo. Você tem que me satisfazer.

\- Sim papai, faz o que quiser comigo. - Eu já estava molhada e aquele homem me torturava.

\- Você está bem molhadinha. - Gemi enquanto sentia seus dedos deslizarem pela minha intimidade. - Você me parece bem apertadinha.

\- Eu sou apertadinha papai, você gosta?

\- Eu adoro garotas apertadinhas. - Mordi meu lábio, eu queria tanto aquele homem.

\- Papai me toca por favor. - Pedi manhoso.

\- Primeiro você me satisfaz. - James ficou de pé e abriu sua calça social.

Engatinhei até ficar na sua frente, me ajoelhei no chão e fiquei o olhando.

Passei a mão em seu membro em cima da cueca, a abaixei e o revelei.

Meu corpo arrepiou-se novamente quando pude contemplar seu membro grande, duro e grosso.

Coloquei-o na boca e comecei a o chupar, seus gemidos eram gostosos de ouvir.

\- Oh nossa… Que boca gostosa.

James me guiava enquanto eu arranhava suas coxas com força, seu prazer estava quase no ápice e ele continuava me guiando.

Olhei para cima e seu olhar de desejo estava maior que antes, James ela tão enlouquecedor que eu sentia que necessitava aquele homem.

Senti seu líquido quente descer pela minha garganta enquanto seu gemido rouco ecoava pelo quarto.

Me levantei e James já tomou meus lábios para si, tropeçando em seu próprio sapato e caindo na cama em cima de mim, acabamos rindo juntos.

\- Eu vou te recompensar. - Eu tentei racionar, porém aquela língua quente me invadiu.

\- Oh... Papai... Assim... Ai que delícia. - Arqueei minhas costas enquanto James se deliciava comigo.

\- Geme pra mim, geme vai. - Gemi manhoso para ele, eu estava tão excitada que logo eu gozaria.

Me entreguei ao ápice e James sorriu, logo ficando e cima de mim e passando a língua nos lábios.

\- Me usa. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Em pouco tempo suas estocadas estavam mais fortes e nossos gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, o prazer estava constante em meu corpo e eu descontava  violentamente em suas costas.

\- Oh papai vai mais forte. - Revirei os olhos enquanto James me penetrava com mais força.

Logo chegamos ao nosso limite, estávamos cansados e suados, ele se jogou ao meu lado e sorriu satisfeito.

\- Nunca pensei que uma garota como você me satisfaria tanto assim. - Sorri.

\- Nunca pensei que um cara como você me deixaria tão bem assim. - Deitei em seu peito.

\- Qual é seu nome?

\- Gabrielle.

\- Nome bonito.

\- Obrigada.

\- Está muito cansada?

\- Estou, mas se quiser eu estou pronta pra você.

\- Não, é que eu ia te levar pra ir dormir em um hotel. - Ele fez carinho no meu cabelo.

\- Eu tenho uma casa, sabia? - Ri pelo nariz.

\- Agora eu sei. - Continuamos na mesma posição.

Me arrumei mais em seu colo e bocejei, James puxou o edredom e nos cobriu, senti sua respiração mais calma e tranquila, ergui minha cabeça e ele já havia dormido.

Sorri satisfeita por ele não ser aquele cara que eu pensava, ele era totalmente diferente.

Me aconcheguei em seus braços e fechei os meus olhos, seus batimentos calmos me deixaram com mais sono e logo eu me entreguei.

(...)

Ouvi batidas insistentes na porta do quarto e acabei percebendo que eu dormi ali, o relógio marcava 9:30 da manhã de uma segunda-feira e eu tinha que ir para a faculdade.

Me mexi um pouco e James me aconchegou mais em seus fortes braços, tentei me soltar dele, porém ele resmungou.

\- James eu preciso ir embora. - Ele abriu seus olhos.

\- Para onde você vai?

\- Preciso ir para a minha casa, eu preciso pra ir pra faculdade.

\- Faculdade?

\- Sim, pode me soltar por favor?

\- Não. - James me segurou e eu ri.

\- Por favor senhor James. - Tentei me afastar dele, mas ele não me soltou. - Ok. Vou me atrasar. - Me rendi e continuei em seus braços.

\- Eu acordei algumas vezes de noite só para ter certeza que você estava dormindo bem. - Sorri.

\- Você não parece a mesma pessoa que me disse ontem pra te chamar de papai na cama. - Ri baixo.

\- Ainda estou meio grogue. - James riu. - Que horas você tem que ir pra escola?

\- Eu tenho que estar lá as dez. Tenho uma prova importante hoje.

\- Tudo bem, eu te levo na sua casa e depois te levo pra faculdade.

\- Não se importe com isso senhor. Eu me viro.

\- Não mesmo. Eu te levo.

\- Então eu vou ir me vestir. - Levantei da cama e peguei um roupão  e o vesti.

\- Eu te espero. - Saí do quarto e fui ao andar de baixo para me trocar.

(...)

\- Está pronta? - James já estava fora da boate.

\- Estou sim. – Andamos até seu carro e entramos.

\- Onde mora?

\- A uns 3 quarteirões, não é tão longe assim. – Coloquei o cinto e ele deu partida.

Fiquei o caminho em silêncio, James se concentrava no caminho, então ele não me deu bola.

\- Chegamos. – James parou na frente da minha casa. – Não demore sim?

\- Não quer entrar?

\- Não. Preciso fazer algumas ligações. – Assenti e saí do carro.

Abri a porta, joguei minhas chaves no sofá e fui tomar um banho rápido, eu não podia me atrasar. Logo hoje.

Olhei no relógio e já era 10 horas, me xinguei mentalmente por ter ficado cantando Where Are Ü Now no chuveiro, eu estava atrasada.

Vesti a roupa que eu tinha preparado e peguei meus trabalhos e minha mochila, já eram 10h05 e a aula havia começado.

\- Oh droga, droga, droga! – Saí correndo de casa e quase tropecei no caminho até o carro do James.

\- Ei, tome mais cuidado. – James disse enquanto me segurava.

\- Desculpe, estou com muita pressa. Muita mesmo.

\- Sei que está atrasada, mas eu falo com o seu professor.

\- Ele não vai entender James. – Entrei dentro do carro e respirei fundo, olhei para mim mesma e eu não estava um caco, isso me soava estranho, mas não me importei.

Chegamos na faculdade em exatamente 10 minutos, James estava carregando metade das minhas coisas e eu já estava aflita.

\- Gabi. – James parou na minha frente.

\- O que foi?

\- Quero te dar uma coisa.

\- O quê? – Ele me envolveu em um beijo calmo.

Minhas sensações de preocupação sumiram, James fazia tudo ficar fácil, era tão estranho.

\- James por favor não me atrasa mais. – Ri baixo e continuei andando.

\- Peço desculpas de novo.

\- Tudo bem. – Bati na porta da sala e Cristiano não estava com a melhor cara.

Respirei fundo e mordi meu lábio, por que logo a primeira aula era dele?

\- Bom dia, senhorita Gabrielle. – Respirei fundo novamente de nervoso.

\- Bom dia Cristiano. – James segurou na minha mão e eu me senti aliviada.

\- Já sei o motivo do seu atraso. Vamos, entre e sente-se. Espero que tenha lembrado de fazer os meus trabalhos que eram para hoje.

\- Sim senhor, eu fiz todos. Desculpe pelo atraso e não vai mais se repetir.

\- Assim espero. – Entrei na sala e sentei na última carteira.

\- Você esqueceu seus trabalhos. – James entrou na sala e me entregou o resto dos trabalhos.

\- Obrigada James. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Não há de que. É era eu que deveria te agradecer. – Fiquei vermelha. – Até.

\- Tchau. – Sorrimos e ele foi embora.

Cristiano tossiu de mentira para eu voltar a minha atenção para ele, ele percebeu que eu estava secando o James quando ele ia embora e quase caí quando ele me deu aquela piscadinha.

\- Bom, e como eu estava dizendo, quero que formem grupos de 5 pessoas e esse seminário é para ser entregue para segunda que vem. Deixem seus trabalhos na mesa que eu vou os recolher agora.

\- Ei! Gabi! – Me jogaram uma bolinha de papel e eu fui ver o que era.

\- Sim Rafa?

\- Você está no meu grupo.

\- Está bom. – Cristiano derrubou meu estojo de propósito.

\- Que merda viu Ronaldo? – Resmunguei enquanto pegava minhas canetas.

\- Ajoelha só para me chupar. – Ele sussurrou, sorriu e foi pegar os outros trabalhos.

\- Esse homem só me inferniza. – Resmunguei novamente enquanto me sentava.

\- Amiga, como foi com o James?

\- O que?

\- Não seja inocente. – Julia puxou uma cadeira para o meu lado. – Conta para a gente do Rodríguez.

\- Ai gente. – Ri baixo. – Não foi nada demais, só uma transa.

\- Nossa, foi uma transa tão nada demais que vocês dormiram juntos. – Rafaela me fez ficar vermelha.

\- A gente só estava cansado. Ele deveria ter um dia corrido e precisava dormir.

\- Não sei não hein. – Maria se sentou do meu lado. – Ele te trazer até aqui e depois você fizer a maior cara de boba não foi uma coisa nada demais.

\- Tudo bem gente. Não foi uma coisa nada demais, não sei, foi diferente. Ele mexeu comigo.

\- Mexeu como?

\- Não sei, ele é diferente não é como eu imaginava ele é... – A professora nos interrompeu.

\- Pode acabando com essa rodinha que agora temos prova. – As meninas bufaram e voltaram aos seus respectivos lugares.

(...)

Fui uma das primeiras a terminar a prova, eu me afundei nos estudos e isso me fez bem, peguei minha mochila e saí da sala.

Fui andando até o campus da faculdade, eu encontrei Cristiano lá e logo saí andando rapidamente.

\- Onde pensa que vai? – Ele segurou no meu braço.

\- Me solta Ronaldo. – Tentei me soltar.

\- Já perguntei onde vai.

\- Eu terminei a porra da minha prova e estou livre até terminar o intervalo e começar sua maldita aula, agora me dá licença. – Tentei sair, mas Cristiano não deixou e me prendeu em uma parede.

\- Sabe que eu sou louco por você Gabi, por que você não me corresponde?

\- Corta essa Ronaldo. - Dei um tapa do peito dele. - Você não ama ninguém, você só ama a si mesmo, você devia amar seu reflexo. - Tentei me soltar dele.

\- Dormiu uma noite com o Rodríguez e ele faz sua cabeça?

\- Para de ser idiota Cristiano. - Bufei e continuei batendo no peito dele pra ele me soltar. - Me solta logo!

\- Não.

\- Eu vou gritar.

\- Você não teria coragem.

\- Quer apostar? SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ESSE MANÍACO ESTÁ TENTANDO ME ESTUPRAR! SOCORRO! - Cristiano tapou minha boca.

\- Fica quieta. Eu não vou fazer nada.

\- Mas eu vou. - Dei uma joelhada em suas partes íntimas. - Passar bem, professor. - Sorri e saí de perto dele.

Me sentei em um banco, peguei meu celular e vi que James havia me deixado uma mensagem.

_"Oi Gabi! Tenha um bom dia! Desculpe pelo seu atraso sim? Mais tarde eu vou ir na sua casa para te fazer companhia ok? Eu não vou ir trabalhar e não gosto de ficar sozinho, e na hora do almoço eu vou te levar pra comer fora tá?! Espero que goste de paella e de um bom vinho. Bom, até mais! "_

Terminei de ler a mensagem e o sinal do intervalo tocou, fiquei esperando as meninas enquanto pegava meus fones.

\- Amiga! Você viu que aquele gatinho piscou pra você?! - Já ouvi a voz da Rafaela.

\- Ele olhando pra mim? - Maria estava junto também.

\- Gabi! Você tinha que ver o Isco olhando pra Maria!

\- O Alarcón? - Peguei meu livro e comecei a procurar a página em que eu estava lendo.

\- Ele mesmo! A Mari ficou toda derretida!

\- Não fiquei não.

\- Cadê a Julia?

\- Tá com o Morata.

\- E a Ana?

\- Com o Sergio.

\- E por que você não foi ficar com o Cristiano? - Olhei para Rafaela.

\- Eu nem sei onde ele está. - Ela respondeu meio chateada.

\- Deve estar se esfregando em alguma outra aluna por aí. - Disse desinteressada.

\- Ah Gabi, não fala isso.

\- Aceita que ele só te quer pra sexo amiga. Vocês não tem outra coisa além disso.

\- Não magoa ela Gabi. - Rafa ameaçou a chorar.

\- Tá. - Revirei os olhos. - Está quase na hora da aula do Cristiano. Estou indo. - Me levantei e subi para a sala.

[...]

**Rafaela POV**

Depois que a Gabi foi embora eu me senti muito mal sobre o que ela falou, o Cristiano não era assim.

\- Rafa deixa, ela só deve estar estressada por culpa dele e soltou essa bobagem, não liga não. - Maria me abraçou.

\- Eu vou ir falar com o Cristiano. - Me levantei e fui ao encontro dele.

Ele estava andando até a parte de trás do campus e eu fui atrás dele.

\- Cristiano! - Ele se assustou e se virou para mim.

\- Ehhh... Rafa?! Tudo bem? - Ele parecia nervoso.

\- Tudo, e você?

\- Tudo certo, a gente se vê depois então. - Ele virou-se pra sair.

\- Espera! O quê é isso?

\- Você venceu. - Ele me mostrou aquele lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas. - Eu ia te fazer uma surpresa e te pedir em namoro.

\- Ai meu Deus Cristiano. - Sorri alegremente e minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

\- Você fica tão linda assim. - Ele passou a mão no seu rosto e eu dei uma risadinha.

\- Você fecha os olhos igualzinho a mim quando dá essa risada linda.

\- Para Cris. - Ele sorriu, e meu Deus seu sorriso.

\- Eu não quero ser tão clichê, mas... - Cristiano se ajoelhou na minha frente. - Namora comigo?

\- Claro que eu aceito! - Continuei sorrindo. - Você é o homem mais lindo e perfeito do mundo. - Peguei o buquê de flores de suas mãos.

\- Eu te amo tá?

\- Eu também te amo. - Nos abraçamos forte.

\- Melhor ires para a aula. Estarei indo em 10 minutos. – Concordei e fui.

**Gabrielle POV**

Finalmente aquelas malditas aulas do Cristiano acabaram, eu pergunto á Deus por que diabos colocaram todas as 10 aulas dele na semana em um dia só e logo na segunda feira?

Eu já estava esperando James no portão da faculdade, já era hora do almoço e ele deve ter se atrasado.

Esperei 15,20,30,40 minutos e nada dele, eu já estava a ponto de desistir.

Suspirei e voltei até o colégio, eu estava frustrada por ele ter me dado um bolo, isso é chato poxa.

Senti alguém chegar perto de mim e tampar os meus olhos com as mãos.

\- Para Harry, seu palhaço.

\- Parece que você não me reconheceu.

\- James? – Me virei e sorri.

\- Achou que eu não ia vir?

\- Achei.

\- Achou errado então. Agora vamos.

\- Vamos. – Arrumei minha bolsa em meu ombro e fui andando junto com ele.

\- Por que está levando sua bolsa?

\- Não vou mais voltar. – Entrei dentro de seu carro. – O resto das aulas são do Cristiano e eu não o suporto.

\- Vi do jeito que ele te tratou. Espero que não se repita.

 - Sempre se repete. - Murmurei.

\- O que disse?

\- Nada, nada não.

James soltou apenas um "hm" e deu partida, logo indo para um lugar.

\- Nossa James, que palácio.

\- Isso é só a minha casa. - Ele riu pelo nariz e eu fiquei impressionada pela casa dele.

Era grande, muito bem pintada, havia vários jardins e vários carros luxuosos estacionados na frente da garagem.

\- Nossa. - Suspirei quando entramos em sua garagem, havia dois andares e mais de 20 carros importados lá dentro.

Achei que James era um desses caras ricos que moram em casas normais, mas ele é BEM rico, tipo milionário ou até mais que isso.

\- O que foi? Achou que eu era... – O interrompi.

\- Mais humilde? - Ele riu.

\- Não seria isso, mas tudo bem né. – Saímos do seu carro e entramos em sua casa.

Era uma casa espaçosa, bem mobilhada, com vasos caríssimos e pinturas de grandes pintores renomados e havia um grande quadro com uma foto dele com uma garotinha.

\- James quem é?

\- Ah, é a minha filha. Ela se chama Salomé.

\- E onde ela está agora?

\- Não sei.

\- Mas com não sabe? Ela é sua filha, não é?

\- Sim, porém ninguém pode saber que ela é minha filha e que está viva. Sempre quando alguém vem aqui eu digo que uma priminha minha que morreu cedo e essa é a única recordação que tenho dela.

\- Deve ser ruim viver sem sua família.

\- Eu não tenho uma família. – James bebeu um copo de Wodka.

\- Como não?

\- Eu matei a mãe da minha filha a alguns meses atrás. Depois a escondi e ela nem sabe mais se tem um pai. Minha irmã está a criando.

\- Mas como assim James? Por que você matou a mãe da sua filha?

\- Ela me atrapalhava e também os meus negócios. Daniela ficou viciada em sexo e queria fazer comigo toda hora que dava, ela era impossível. Eu estava tendo reuniões e ela aparecia nua na minha sala me dizendo que tinha se masturbado com um vibrador grande e grosso e estava bem molhadinha para eu foder ela. Eu relevava as vezes e dizia para ela se divertir com os brinquedos eróticos dela, mas teve um dia que eu não aguentei mais. Eu havia acabado de chegar de uma péssima viagem e já tinha que planejar outros ataques e ver como os meus negócios estavam indo. Quando eu abri a porta ela estava com uma coleira e com dois caras, um estava sentado na minha cadeira e outro estava no chão, Daniela estava ajoelhada chupando um e o outro estava fodendo ela, ela gemia alto e eles também, eu tentei relevar, mas já era tarde demais. Quando eu percebi por mim eu já havia mandado aqueles caras embora e eu estava batendo na Daniela, eu já estava cheio daquilo, então decidi acabar aquilo de uma vez por todas, eu transei com ela depois eu peguei uma faca e a esfaqueei até ela morrer.

\- Nossa, isso é um pouco estranho. – Me sentei.

\- Para mim não. – James deixou seu copo na pequena mesa de vidro que havia no centro da sala. – Quer comer agora?

\- Por mim não faz diferença. Ficar longe dele já é o suficiente. – Deixei minha bolsa no chão.

\- Quer ir descansar um pouco? Sei lá, ver um filme lá em cima ou mesmo dormir.

\- Pode ser. – Soltei um sorrisinho de lado e subimos para seu quarto.

Nem precisa dizer que fiquei impressionada com seu quarto né? Aquele cômodo era três vezes o meu quarto, era super bem decorado e espaçoso! Quem dera se James fosse algo meu para que eu pudesse experimentar disso todos os dias.

\- Gabi? – James já estava sem camisa jogado em sua cama. – Pode parar de babar o meu quarto e deitar aqui comigo por favor? – Ele riu.

\- Ok, desculpa por estar babando pelo seu quarto. – Tirei minhas sapatilhas e deitei em seu lado.

James me abraçou e ligou a TV, estava passando um filme bom de ação, eu não era muito igual as minhas amigas que adoravam filmes românticos e que você pode vê-los comendo sorvete com chocolate.

\- Vai me beija. – James ainda tentava chamar minha atenção.

\- Agora não James vai passar a melhor parte. – Digo tentando empurrar ele.

\- Se você não me beijar eu desligo a televisão. – Pirraçou.

\- Se você desligar eu vou embora. – Pirracei de volta.

\- Afff. – James cruzou os braços e fechou a cara enquanto eu assistia o filme.

(...)

\- Pronto agora acabou. – James desligou a televisão.

\- Filme clássico é ótimo. – Me sentei na cama.

\- Não está esquecendo de algo?

\- O que? – Ele me beijou.

Passei minha mão direita pelos seus cabelos, logo parando em sua nuca e a arranhando de leve.

Eu podia sentir que James me desejava, até mesmo por que eu sentia o mesmo.

As mãos dele estavam inquietas andando pelas minhas peças de roupa, ele já estava quase tirando minha camisa quando eu o parei.

\- James me desculpe, mas não posso fazer sexo contigo. – Me afastei dele.

\- Por que não?! Eu te quero tanto. – James voltou a se aproximar.

\- Não estou no meu trabalho, não vou transar com você.

\- Nem se eu te pagar por fora?

\- Não. E isso foi muito idiota da sua parte. Você está me tratando como uma vadia. – Respirei fundo. – Eu vou embora. – Me levantei.

\- Me desculpe. Não era a minha intenção.

\- Era sim James. Não precisa mentir para me agradar. – Peguei meu celular enquanto calçava minhas sapatilhas. – Vou pedir um táxi e vou para casa. Obrigada pelo filme.

\- Não Gabi, para com isso. – O ignorei e saí do quarto, logo descendo para a sala e pegando minha bolsa.

\- Gabi dá para me escutar? – James segurou em meu braço.

\- O que foi senhor Rodríguez? – Bufei e ele novamente me beijou.

Era incrível como aquele homem, aquele beijo podia me desconcertar toda e me deixar bem com ele.

\- Pode me desculpar? – Sorri.

\- Sim senhor Rodríguez. Aceito suas desculpas.

\- James, por favor me chama de James.

\- Ok James. – Voltei a sorrir. – Estou indo para casa.

\- Não quer que eu te leve ou o motorista?

\- Não, tudo bem. – Arrumei minha bolsa. – O táxi já está aí e não vou fazer essa desfeita para o pobre moço.

\- Pode ser então. – Nos abraçamos. – A noite eu vou á sua casa para jantarmos pode ser? Eu levo algum prato.

\- Tudo bem então James.

\- Estarei lá as oito e meia ok?

\- Ok. – Nos despedimos com um selinho e eu fui embora.

(...)

Cheguei em casa e ainda eram 15h30, e como não tinha nada pra fazer, uma bela tarde de sono cairia bem.

Vesti um pijama bem curto por estar calor e me joguei na cama e fui dormir.

(...)

Acordei com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta e olhei para o relógio, eram 20h25 minutos e eu me lembrei que James viria jantar aqui.

\- Oh droga! Droga! – Me irritei comigo mesma. Por que justo hoje eu tive que dormir demais e logo quando ele viria aqui? Minha casa estava um completo caos e ele me acharia louca.

Levantei correndo e já fui ao banheiro, me despi e tomei um banho super rápido e me vesti com a primeira roupa descente que encontrei no guarda roupa.

Prendi meus cabelos em um coque super mal feito e percebi que havia vestido a blusa ao avesso e eu estava com um micro shortinho.

\- Calma Gabrielle. Vista uma coisa descente. Você parece que está o convidando para ele jantar você. – Voltei ao meu guarda-roupas e escolhi um moleton mais folgado e uma calça jeans, super normal.

_Passo 1: Tomar um banho super rápido e se vestir._ Certo _._

Meu quarto estava uma bagunça enorme, decidi limpar ele rapidamente jogando várias coisas no armário e outras embaixo da cama.

_Passo 2: Arrumar quarto._ Certo.

Já eram 20h50 minutos e James deveria estar plantado na porta me esperando.

Arrumei a sala o mais rápido possível e dei uma ajeitada na cozinha, vazia tempos que eu não fazia uma boa faxina em casa por falta de tempo.

_Passo 3: Tentar arrumar a cozinha e a sala em pouco tempo possível._  Certo.

Ele voltou a bater na porta e parecia impaciente, fiquei desesperada.

\- Espera só mais um minutinho! – Gritei tentando fechar o armário da sala cheio de tralhas.

Consegui fechá-lo e depois de me arrumar novamente eu olhei o relógio e já eram 21h10.

\- Droga! James deve estar com muita raiva de mim e ele deve ter desistido. – Resmunguei para mim mesma e fui abrir a porta.

Dei mais uma última checada na minha roupa e a abri.

\- Oi James, me desculpe pela demora e espero que não se irrite por que eu acabei dormindo demais. – Olhei para ele e não era quem eu esperava ver.

\- Olá. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado irônico.

\- Cris Cris Cris Cristiano? – Gaguejei, um frio percorreu pelo meu corpo e automaticamente eu tentei fechar a porta, sem sucesso claro.

\- Não vai me convidar para entrar gata? – Cristiano dizia enquanto me impedia de fechar a porta.


End file.
